


Just a Harmless Joke

by Ro_Writes



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluffy, Get punkd, He uses that to prank you, He's mean, It's mean, Kenny is kind of an asshole, Kyle really likes you, Kyle's a sweetheart, Lots of one-sided romance, Okay he's really an asshole, Other, So is clyde, THE RECIPROCATION IS DEAD, What're those?, You like kenny, asshole, onsided - Freeform, reciprocated feelings?, that's not funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Writes/pseuds/Ro_Writes
Summary: You've been crushing on Kenny, the school's most well-known playboy, since the fourth grade. However, you're the most well-known nerd, and when he finds out about your crush, he and his friends decide to play with your heartstrings as a funny joke. Kyle doesn't think it's funny, and you find that the one who really loves you is right in front of you.One-sided romance is the worst, you both realize.





	

You shuffled to your locker, a small, content smile on your face. You had woken up to your alarm for once that morning, and you actually had time to pick out a nice outfit instead of your regular jeans and a t-shirt or hoodie. You could even surf through your device a bit that morning before heading to your bus stop! You figured that because of this, you'd have a good day.

You let out a confused hum as, upon pulling out your books for your classes that day, a neatly folded note sat on top of them. Your eyes sparkled as you read the carefully inked words written on the page that lay before you. It read;

_ "Dear (Y/N),  _

_ I really like you, and a little birdie told me that you liked me as well.... If that's true, be at Tweak Bro's at 7:30 tonight. Please don't be late, I really want to see you. _

_ Kenny McCormick" _

You were ecstatic. Frantically, with a bright blush on your face, you looked around, spotting Kenny with his usual friends, who were chuckling and smirking. You thought nothing of it, and your face flared even brighter when Kenny winked at you. You smiled brightly to yourself and held in a happy squeal as you clutched the note tightly to your chest and skipped to your next period. You couldn't wait to tell Kyle that your crush of over four years asked you out on a date!

You sighed happily as you say next to your best friend since the fifth grade. Kyle looked at you questioningly, though he was smiling softly at your expression. If only he could make you smile like that, you were so damn cute. He chuckled a bit, resting his head on his palm as his dreamy eyes locked onto yours, which mirrored his feelings; of course, they weren't because of him. The thought hurt him, but he was happy for you nonetheless.

"What's got you in such a good mood today?" He smiled wider as your eyes sparkled, then quickly his expression dropped as the words you spoke left your mouth. They seemed echoed, as if your mouth was moving faster than your voice; like a lagged recording of sorts. "Kenny asked me out! Can you believe it? Me! He chose me!" He stared bug-eyed at you for a moment, as if you'd just grown a second head. "H-he what?" He could barely choke out a response.

This was not happening. This was all a bad dream, and Kyle would wake up soon. He could feel his chest tightening as you looked at him with slight disappointment showing in your once happy eyes. He tried to say something else, anything else, but he couldn't find the right words. Before either of you could utter a single syllable, however, Mr. Garrison had entered the classroom and was beginning his usual lecture on times tables; things you had all but grown tired of hearing, just so that he could say he was teaching if Mr. Mackey ever walked in and still complain about his nonexistent love life when he didn't.

Kyle couldn't pay attention to anything his instructor was saying, and for good reason. He felt like vomiting. Kenny McCormick had asked (Y/N) (L/N) out before he did. Kenny, the most popular boy in South Park High, the biggest player out there, one of his good friends... There had to be something off. Kenny never even mentioned (Y/N) in any normal conversation, and when he did it was usually insulting her just to piss Kyle off. He just knew this wasn't right. Kenny was up to something, and he was going to find out just what that was.

~*~

After school had ended and you had gone home to gush about and get ready for your "date", Kyle decided to have a little chat with Ken. Before the parka-clad boy could leave the classroom, Kyle had grabbed his shoulder and given him a serious look that said he meant business. Kenny was grinning widely at the fiery-haired seventeen year old in front of him. "Hey, dude. What's up."

Kyle narrowed his eyes, scoffing. "You know 'what's up', man. What the hell are you going to do to (Y/N)?" Kenny barked out a loud laugh, as if his friend had just told the funniest joke in all of history. After wiping away a few tears, Kenny sighed. "Oh, man, is she gullible. I'm not even going anywhere today; I made plans to hang out with Clyde and Craig yesterday. Then Cartman came in with this great ass plan to pull the best prank I've ever heard of. We're gonna film it all, it'll be so hilarious. You should come watch!"

By the time he had finished speaking, Kyle's fists were clenched at his sides and his glare towards Kenny was so intense it could kill. "You fucking bastard!! Do you even realize how much she likes you!? You can't fucking do this to her, she hasn't given you any bullshit for you to pull something like this! Don't be an asshole!" "Don't be a pussy," Kenny retorted, a full-blown smirk still etched into his features, "This'll be great for the morning news. Nobody likes (Y/N) anyways. Besides you, but you're fucking weird, so it doesn't count." 

That was it. He socked Kenny square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor and leaving him stunned as the freckled boy rushed out of the classroom and to the direction of your house. He would not let you fall victim of some cruel prank played on you by douchebags who didn't know how to treat a girl right.

~*~

He was too late. Devastation hit him like a brick as your gaurdian told him you were already on your way to the coffee shop. The walk must've taken longer than he thought it would. He sprinted towards your destination as quickly as he could, but it was too late. He spotted you running out of the building with your hands buried into your face as you sobbed violently, Craig speed walking after you with a camera in hand, the guys grouped up outside of the shop laughing their asses off. Kenny looked slightly deterred at what he'd done, and Kyle figured that by now he'd realized the true impact of their stupid little plan.

He rushed to your side, slapping the camera out of Craig's hand, ignoring the annoyed and angered shouts of the others, glaring at them. His eyes landed on Ken's lanky form, who looked at him guiltily and apologetically. The emerald eyed boy simply shook his head bitterly, feeling proud of the bruise forming on the blonde's chin, who now felt even worse as he stared down at his worn brown boots. You hid your face further under Kyle's warm, sympathetic gaze. 

"(Y/N)... Come on, let's go over to my place, okay?" You only nodded in response, finally looking up at him as he wrapped his coat around your smaller frame. Your eyes were bloodshot from the tears, and the little amount of makeup you had decided to apply was streaking down your now-red face as you sniffled up at him. Your sad expression broke his heart for the second time that day, and the other guys had stopped laughing and we're now whispering amongst themselves, probably realizing what they had done was wrong, and quickly dispersed. 

"K-Kyle..." Your voice cracked and he smiled sadly at you. "It's okay. I'm here for you... Those guys are such fucking pricks. I swear, I'll fight every single one of them for you-" his angry bantering was cut off as you buried your face into his chest and sobbed, wrapping your arms around him. He quickly returned your embrace before pulling away to pick you up bridal style and carry you to his house. As he entered the front door, his mother greeted you two.

"Kyle, (Y/N)! Thank goodness you're finally back, I was starting to get worried when (Y/N)'s gaurdian called me about- Oh lord..." She had cut herself off with a gasp as she took a single glance at you, your shaking form clinging tightly to her son as you cried into his chest. She gave him a knowing look and he nodded to her, stepping up to his room. He set you on his bed gently and brushed a few stray strands of hair clinging to your tear stained cheeks. You looked up at him in distress before pulling him back down to cling to him once more. Kyle sat down next to you and pulled you onto his lap, gently cooing sweet nothings to you and soothing you out of your miserable state.

After cleaning your face and playing video games with Kyle for three hours straight, you were feeling a hell of a lot better, and your gaurdian, along with Mrs. Broflovski, had agreed to let you spend the night after hearing about what had happened. You snuggled into your best friend's lap, sighing contently. You looked up at him, and returned the bright smile he gave you as he peeked down at you as well.

"Kyle, promise me you'll be here forever."

He smiled wider, love and hope glimmering in his eyes. "I promise. My future doesn't exist without you, (Y/N)."

And you were both content with that, Kyle keeping the promise for as long as he'd told you he would.


End file.
